Forever Returned
by ahintofwhimsy
Summary: Hitomi's parents are renowned members of the Japanese Mafia, and very high in rank. Hitomi must undergo a change of scenery, and name simply to stay safe from those who want her to get to her parents. She's enrolled in Gaea Prep, and the rest unfolds. R
1. Chapter 1

Hitomi sat beside the window watching the rain fall in torrents. 'Such a lovely day,' she sighed, 'I think I'll go out.' She got up off of her chair and stepped out into the summer shower. The warm water was refreshing; she decided to just stand there for a moment, soaking it all up; when all at once her serenity was ruined.

"Hitomi!" A person called while standing in the doorway. "Yes Mother?" She replied without turning to look at her. "You have to get ready for school, you leave today." She raced through the doorway, passing her chuckling mother, up three flights of stairs and to the shower on her floor.

'Why'd they have to put me on the top floor?' She groaned. After taking a fast shower she went to her room to get dressed. 'Okay, what to wear to my new boarding school?' She thought and pondered this question before choosing some jeans and a green t-shirt.

She quickly put on her shoes and raced out to her already loaded car, family included.

"Hey Kiddo, ready to start you new boarding school." Her Dad asked. "Yessir." She replied very grimly. "Hey now, cheer up, you'll finally be able to make friends, you should be happy." "Yeah right, none of those girls ever want to be friends with a tomboy that doesn't care about guys." "Can't you ever be optimistic?" "No can do Dad, I don't have the time nor the patience for disappointments." "How about not being serious all the time then?" "Do you want me to fail at school, that's all those other unserious people do." "Alright then, I give up." Hitomi just sighed and turned her head out the window before her brother started talking to her. "Hey now, don't be sad, I'll only be a few cities away, so if any big guys try to do something to you just let me know." "Oh thanks, I feel safer already. Besides I won't need you help, the agency will have their eye on me." "Hitomi," Her dad interrupted, "you are in a dangerous position, please don't do something stupid and get yourself killed." "I won't." She grumbled, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

"Here we are!" Her dad shouted as the pulled around to a huge brick building.

Hitomi walked into the building after saying goodbye to her parents and brother. A tall blonde greeted her. "Hello, you must Saya Atsushi." This confused Hitomi, she hadn't been informed of what her alias was to be, but before she could respond the blonde continued. "My name is Isabella Arashi, I'll take you to see the principal now, if you'll just follow me?" Hitmoi nodded and followed Isabella.

"Welcome to Gaea Prep, on of the finest boarding schools in all of Japan!" The over boisterous principal said. "I'm Principal Tsugiri, now here's your schedule and your bags have already been delivered to your room, where Ms. Arashi will take you now. Hitomi nodded and stepped out of the office to follow Isabella, again.

"You'll be rooming with Van Fanel, it's one of the school customs to have families room together, until recently the school decided to allow girls to room with guys, not many girls jumped on that, they'd rather 'stick' together. Anyways, judging your character by your essay alone we figured you would enjoy rooming with Van more than a girl. You see we have very few athletic females, and they all room in pairs. Van us also one of the few males that participates in two sports, like yourself he enjoys track and soccer. Most of our male population enjoys basketball and soccer, but finally conjured up enough gus to have a male track team. Well, here we are! Make yourself at home!

Hitomi stepped into her room and closed the door so she could survey her living area without the presence of a talking head.

Upon walking you saw a living room with some sofas and a TV. There was a door adjacent the room, which she walked through to reveal the bedroom. It was large enough to hold two huge beds on opposite walls. There were two desks and wardrobes as well as curtains that went around the beds. On the one remaining wall there were two doors that to two spacious bathrooms.

Being able to tell what things Van had chosen to occupy Hitomi unpacked and waited for her informant to arrive with her laptop and cell phone, as well as her alias.


	2. Chapter 2

Daiya Nekosawaka walked up to room number 210 and knocked three times. "Come in." An odd neither male nor female voice answered. It startled him slightly, but none the less, he opened said door and entered. A girl stood to greet him. She was tall and had vibrant green eyes. Her hair was a light brown and cut short. She was thin but built, her muscles were much defined. She looked as though she could take on the biggest guy in the school.

"Hello Miss Kanzaki, my name is Agent Daiya Nekosawaka, I'm here to give you your things and inform you of our situation." "Thank you Daiya-san, please be seated."

He smiled at her and took a seat. He began to start pulling things out of his bag. "I've brought you your laptop, cell phone, passport, I.D. etc." He paused and looked at her. "Ya know, when I first got your case file I thought you were a guy." This made Hitomi chuckle. "I'm generally mistaken for one, but I don't mind; in fact I spent all my middle school years with people knowing me to be male." Daiya laughed out loud with Hitomi. "Anyways Daiya-san, when people ask me why I'm at this school what shall I say? I'm very clearly not rich." "You're a scholarship student; also your alias is Saya Atsushi." Hitomi nodded and replied, "So I gathered." "Oh, before I forget!" Daiya exclaimed and pulled out her laptop. "These are a list of contacts, I'm afraid we can't give you your parents or your brother's information." Hitomi nodded, "I understand." She said quietly. Just then the door burst open and a boy stepped in.

He had messy raven-colored hair, and a sort of maroon eye color. Daiya stood up and greeted him. "You're Van Fanel I presume?" Van nodded. "This is Saya Atsushi, your new room-mate." Van nodded at her to which she replied, "Yo!" Van just walked over to a couch and sat down while Daiya walked over to Saya. "Feel free to call or write at any time." "Yes, thank you Daiya-san." And he left.

"Hello Van-kun, I'm pleased to meet you." Saya said and stuck out her hand. Van took it and replied. "I'm afraid I'm a very informal person; please just call me 'Van' Saya." "Very well Van." "Can I have your number?" He asked. "Sure!" Saya replied and gave it to him and he in turn gave her his. "Do you know what classes you have yet?" He asked and he handed him her schedule. "You're not in any of my classes." "Really, that's okay, I won't get lost. I memorized the map; this is a huge campus." She exclaimed. Van studied her. "Why are you here? You may have good stuff, but you don't seem to come from a wealthy family. What's your story?"

"I'm here on scholarship; you know I was the school braniac through middle school, so took a test and got in. You're right in saying I'm not from a wealthy or prominent family in Japan, but I'm smart, so I got a chance to go to a good high school." "Oh, your one of 'them'." Saya recoiled at this and bit back. "Yes, I'm one of 'them'! I'm one of the people that haven't had everything handed to them in life on a silver platter! I don't have fancy cars or fancy things, but I do have brains and will power, and the courage to fight for the type of life I want to live!" Van threw his hands up in surrender. "Gosh, slow down! Going off like that, people'd thing you were a girl." Saya burst out laughing upon hearing this. "Are you alright?" Van asked hurriedly. Saya had fallen off of the couch and was rolling on the floor laughing. "S-S-Saya?" "I am a girl," She explained, "but don't tell anyone, I think it's best if my room-mate knows, but other than that I prefer to be thought of as male, unless I get to know the person. Then it's okay because they're my true friends."

Van and Saya settled in nicely, over the following weeks and soon were on the best of terms. Saya had made friends, and wasn't as left out as she thought she would be, though she still had a wall around her, no willing to become too close to any of these people for fear of the past recurring. Naturally though all her friends thought her to be a guy, even the teachers did who introduced her as Mr. Atsushi.

"So Saya, what will you wear? This is the first big event of the season, you know!" Allen asked her while all the guys were with her and Van, talking of the upcoming ball and what suits they would wear. "You guys are too superficial!" She reprimanded. "Cut us some slack, were guys, it's what we are!" Van inwardly chuckled. "Besides, aren't you the one who said that we always have the right to be or do what we want because we don't calculate the consequence of our actions first?" Dilandau decided to speak then. "Dude Allen, that sounded so deep, I didn't know you had it in you." "Quick! Call Millerna before it all goes away!" Chid yelled to the air. Everyone was laughing. Dilandau laughed and pulled out his lighter, flicking it and watching the sparks. "Yo Pyro!" Saya called. "Yo?" He replied. "Give me back my lighter!" Dilandau grinned. "No can do Maniac, I stole it from you fair and square." The two best friends laughed.

Dilandau was different then the rest. He had a shady background, and was much like Saya in more ways than one. They both shared a love of fire, and burning things; thus the names Pyro and Maniac, which formed into one word, resulted in pyromaniac. Everyone called them the twins that never were, for they would finish each other's sentences, speak the same words at the same time, and more often then not dress exactly alike. This was often alluded to the fact that they went to the mall together and, like the girls one of them was, bought matching clothing. Saya and Dilandau had grown to love each other dearly and were almost inseparable. Saya had also come to trust so much that he knew of her being a girl, and he, in turn, was her first 'true' friend.

"Anyways," Van started, "I heard that someone in this room wasn't going to go." Everyone looked pointedly at Saya. "You heard right, I don't want to go, nor do I plan on going." Dilandau stopped flicking his lighter and looked at her. "Saya, my love! I wouldn't possibly think of going without you." He exclaimed and gathered her into his arms. "Oof!" Saya grunted, but didn't struggle. "If you keep holding me this tight I'm going to die." She said calmly but Dilandau let go. "Ya know you guys don't have to keep that façade up for us, we know you act like that just to get girls." Allen said ( for Allen was, as ever other guy in the room –excluding Dilandau and Van- unaware of Saya's femininity.) Dilandau caught Saya's small blush, and grinned to himself. "We do it because we love each other," Saya replied offendedly, "not because we think there are benefits." Dilandau finished their sentence. "You guys are so accusatory!" They both said in unison while pointing with their fingers. Chid grinned. "You both should have been twins." He said for the millionth time that day. Saya and Dilandau instantly clung to each other and looked deep into the others eyes. "We may not be twins in person," Dilandau said, "but we're twins at heart!" Saya exclaimed, and looked at her mirror image. For upon meeting Saya and forming their 'special' relationship, he had changed his appearance to look exactly like hers; and no one was able to tell them apart, unless they said who was who. But more often than not, they would either: make the person guess, or tell them they were the other, which often resulted in being very entertaining to the onlookers.

"Well my friends, I will take my leave now." Folken said, and he and Chid left. "Aw I'll go too, c'mon Dilandau." Allen said. Dilandau hugged Saya good night then left.

Saya turned to Van and said, "I'm going to go change now." Van nodded. When she came out Van was sitting on her bed pondering something. "What's up?" She asked sitting beside him. "I was just wondering how you keep the façade of being a guy up, isn't ever tiring?" Saya smiled. "Not at all, I view it as more of a challenge then anything else." She said. "Sometimes I find it easier to be intimate with guys than girls. Guys are much less likely to stab you in the back, while girls will do so at a moments notice if they gain merit." Van nodded, and stood up. "Well, g'night!" He said and they both got into their respective beds and went to sleep.


End file.
